


Violent Delights

by Artful_Becca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artful_Becca/pseuds/Artful_Becca
Summary: A prophecy."Born to lines separated by Doom, the Dragon shall be reborn.From the ashes, a fire shall be returned, and she will repair the fractured world to what is right.Azor Ahai will rise, born again, to once more use Lightbringer to thwart the darkness.Chains will break, and Snow shall be no more.Renewed shall be the line of the Dragon's. Renewed shall be the world."A Mission.Can Visenya Targhallian, the secret daughter of the Mad King, save Westeros before all is destroyed?The future is not written in stone, and even if it were, Visenya, Princess of Thyscoa, would be the one to knock it down.These Violent Delights tend to have violent ends, but Hope is never lost.Will be an AU of Game of Thrones and a Robb Stark OC
Relationships: Robb Stark/Original Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The Mad King. 

King Aerys II Targaryen was known primarily as The Mad King.

He wasn't known for being a warrior, fighting with King Aegon V Targaryen in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, where he received his knighthood. 

He wasn't known for having an unyielding friendship with Tywin Lannister, and Steffon Baratheon when he was young. 

He wasn't known for his peaceful reign, which allowed his realm to recover from the tragic events at Summerhall and the War of the Ninepenny Kings, enabling it to grow strong and prosperous. 

He wasn't known for the children he had with his sister-wife, Rhaella; Rhaegar, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys, Viserys, and Daenerys. Only that they were born of incest, a sin to the realm, he watched over. And when the children died young or were stillborn, the people could not grieve for their King, for if incest had not played a role in his life, the Gods would have saved them.

It was never known of his union with Queen Jaenara Targhalian, a direct descendant of the Targaryen's, Aenar, and sister Daella Targaryen. The siblings who peacefully separated their people before The Doom of Valyria, Daella creating her own home of Thyscoa and re-named their people as Targhalian's. It was never known of his fascination with Jaenara during his final days; the stories she would tell him of her land, the peace between her and her people - unlike him and those without the Targaryen name. And as House Arryn, House Stark, House Baratheon, and House Tully plotted war, they shared a bed together. 

And it was never known during Aerys' final moment of clarity, a daughter would be conceived, and she would be the key to not only saving Westeros... but would be the key to saving millions. Including her own sister and brother.

Known only to her people as Visenya Targhallian, Princess, and future Spiritual leader of Thyscoa, she would soon be known for greatness and salvation.


	2. Characters

**Visenya**

**Direwolves**

**Thyscoa Royalty**

**Allies**


	3. Who are you?

**285 AC**

Almond-shaped amethyst eyes narrowed down at the canyon where the warriors of Thyscoa trained. Men and women bellowed out their battle cries as they trained as if a war was ongoing. Her wide eyes full of wonder and delight narrowed in, especially on the women. They moved their tanned and toned bodies that were so different from the men, moving as if they were dancing on the field as they avoided hits and struck their enemies true.

Visenya Targhallian began mimicking their movements, a kick high to the head, a punch low and powerful to the gut, an elbow sharp and firm to the throat. She could see her Father, Daelon, shouting at his warriors when their movements were incorrect or left a weak spot open.

Lucerys stepped over to Daelon, his breath heavy, and his body sweating. His eyes squinted up at the little Princess, "We have an admirer."

Daelon smirked, but did not turn his head away from the warriors fighting in front of him, "She has been here since midday, I am querying how long she has before Morwyn Brynne finds her."

" **Princess Visenya!** "

Daelon and Lucerys chuckled, "And so she is found."

Daelon finally turned his head around to see Visenya's eyes wide, looking between the fighting area and where Morwyn Brynne was storming towards her. As her eyes met her father's, she smiled and waved at him before shouting, " **I'm ready to fight, let me try!** "

Daelon only shook his head with a gentle smile that had his daughter twisting her face with annoyance. Still, it didn't last long as Morwyn Brynne had gotten closer to the Princess, and she shouted once more. Visenya decided there, and then she didn't want to return to her lessons; with a smirk in her father's direction, she rotated on the spot and ran in the opposing direction of Morwyn Brynne.

Naerys, one of Thyscoa's noblest warriors, chuckled at the little Princess's actions as she reached her Captain, "Why do you not allow her to train? She has just had her fifth nameday celebration, it's time she started learning."

Daelon sighed, "Her mother will decide when she starts. Visenya is different from other children in Thyscoa. She will be Queen and Spiritual Leader one day. Jaenara knows what's best for her."

Lucerys chuckled at Daelon's words, but his eyes focused on the City walls, "I fear the little Princess is much different from when the Queen was learning." Daelon frowned at his friend when Lucerys signaled with his head for Daelon to look. The Captain let out a weary sigh as his eyes caught Visenya, now climbing one of the tall towers before she jumped over the towering walls that he knew dropped into the clear waters below.

Daelon shook his head at his daughter's fearless ways, as he returned his gaze to the men and women training. "I fear your right, Lucerys."

As her father's most trusted soldiers discussed her, Visenya emerged from the clear blue waters, taking a large gasp of air before giggling as she swam to the shore. Morwyn Brynne may know the lay of the streets, but she would never be able to ascend the Tower of Daella before jumping into the waters surrounding the large island of Thyscoa. As she reached the beach, Visenya shook off the water before running towards the city she lived in, Dicora. The city spiraled up, with houses and stalls lining the streets. Running past a home where children sat outside playing with dolls, Visenya shook her hair again, laughing mischievously as the children squealed when they were hit with the water droplets.

" **Hello, Princess!** "

Visenya happily waved at the old merchant, his apples her favorite to eat when she visited with her mother. Ascending the narrow steps she reached the next level of the city, small children played as the women and men worked away. She waved at the young children who squealed with delight at seeing someone they knew, even at their age, was one of importance.

Visenya was about to climb onto another wall to jump over to a different part of the city when her eyes narrowed in on one of her favorite stalls. Stepping forward, she admired the swords and daggers that the merchant, known as Elrie, made himself. Her gaze was so intense she missed the creator of the beautiful weaponry step out, smiling in amusement at the young Princess.

He gazed at the sun for a moment until he returned it to Visenya, "You are late today, Visenya." The young girl jumped at his appearance and squinted up at him. "You are usually here before midday. Are you getting slow now that you have celebrated your fifth nameday?"

Visenya proudly lifted her head, "Morwyn Brynne took longer to realize I had escaped, so I was able to watch the warriors for longer." She pointed at Elrie with a scowl, "I am not getting slow!"

Elrie pushed her finger away with a chuckle, "If you say so, Princess." As he leaned against his wooden stall, he bent close to the small girl and questioned in a whisper, "Is she letting you train yet?"

"No," Visenya scowled as her sandaled foot kicked at the ground.

"Well then, no swords or daggers for you today," Elrie declared, rising back up. His eyes caught a figure in the background, "And looks like you're getting slow..."

Visenya frowned at his words and followed his gaze until her eyes focused on the figure she'd been escaping from all morning.

" **Princess Visenya, I see you!** "

Visenya's eyes widened. She ran towards her original destination, "Stay well until tomorrow, Elrie," she shouted over her shoulders. She heard his response as she jumped between the two walls and onto another part of the city, " **See you tomorrow, Princess!** "

Visenya skidded out of the small lane. Her amethyst eyes sparkled as she saw the new jump that she had spotted days ago. Its long drop into the open waters was her longest jump yet knew she was ready. Fists gripped with excitement, and a belly full of butterflies, she ran as fast as she could towards the broken wall. Her feet lifted from the floor as she jumped over the wall and down into the cold waters when a hand suddenly grabbed her dirtied tunic and stopped her fall with a wincing jolt.

Slowly her eyes opened, and when she looked up to who had caught her, she couldn't help but wince, "Hello, Mother. How are you on this fine day?"

Jaenara pulled her daughter back over the wall with only one arm, she was not only Queen of Thyscoa, but it's leader in war. She was strong enough not only to wield a sword within one hand but to catch her strong-minded daughter as she jumped from heights much too high for a child her age. As she set her down upon the street, she stared down at her with a brow raised and lips pursed, "You are becoming predictable, Visenya. How many times have you escaped from Morwyn Brynne, now?"

Visenya innocently blinked up at her mother, their matching purple eyes meeting, "I haven't actually counted. A few?"

Jaenara guided Visenya towards her horse, where her mother's advisors also waited upon their own steads. As the Queen raised her daughter onto her horse and joined behind her, they began making their way back to the top of the island where the Royal household was situated. Visenya pouted as they rode up, the people of the city bowed as Jaenara and Visenya traveled past, "Mother?"

Jaenara released a hand from the reins she held and stroked her daughter's white, blonde hair, another trait descended from mother to daughter. "Yes, my impish daughter."

"When will it be time to start my training?" She looked up to her mother, eyes full of sadness, "Everyone who reaches their fifth nameday can train, so why can't I?"

"You must learn of our history of war and those of Westeros before you are to pick up a sword," Jaenara informed her, looking straight on. "It is often knowledge of past battles and war that help you win a new one. The only battle you will be involved in, for now, is those of the past."

"I don't want to fight old battles," Visenya whined. She hated reading and wished every night before bed that she could begin her training, "I want to fight new ones, protect our home as you and father do."

Jaenara smiled at the passion in her daughter's voice, "Knowledge is power, my little warrior. Your mind is your most powerful weapon. All battles begin here-" She tapped Visenya's head "-before they end in the field."

Visenya sighed sadly as she settled into her mother's warm body. She knew that her mother would not change her mind for now, but neither would Visenya.

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**298 AC**

Daenerys watched her brother walk away, as though what he had just done to her naked body was common for brothers to do to their sisters. Just as he made his way out of the door, he turned back and told her, "When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today."

At his leave, Daenerys lifelessly made her way into the large bath, her body feeling the sense of being wet, as the servant called out, "It's too hot, my lady." But she ignored her as her body relaxed for the first time that day. Soon the servants disappeared, probably to speak of her oddness to others, or her brother; she cared not.

"- _He is right..._ "

Daenerys recoiled in shock at the strange accent that echoed her bathing chambers. Her eyes focused on the billowing curtains that separated the balcony from the room. Empty before, now stood a beautiful woman. Yet, it wasn't her sudden arrival that caused Daenerys' eyes to widen, but her appearance was familiar. Not only did the girl's hair fall in pale blonde waves, the color, one that she had not seen on any other than herself and Viserys, but her eyes also met the unique amethyst eye that she also shared with her brother. Yet, unlike with her brother as she stared into the mesmerizing eyes, for once, she felt safe.

"He's right about what?" Daenerys questioned softly.

Daenerys felt like she knew this girl, like a dream within a dream, and needed to know more of what she spoke of in that soothing voice. The girl smiled at her, an action that only made her beautiful features glow, and stepped closer. Daenerys could see she was dressed as one of the servant girls, but anyone could see she was no mere servant, her whole presence screamed anything but. Sitting on the side of the bath steps, her hand reached out to touch the water, and before Daenerys could warn her of its temperature, her hand entered the water, and no cry came.

"He's right that today it begins..." the girl smirked, as her hands played with water that would scold any other. "Only, it won't be his reign they write about... it's yours."

Daenerys' eyes instantly scanned the room; if anyone heard of the words that came out of the mouth of this girl, it would be death for her and possibly death for Daenerys. The girl simply smiled with a slight shrug, "Do not worry about spies, they are being dealt with."

"Who are you?"

The girl's smile seemed to deepen at Daenerys' question, her hand moved the water, skin still golden and not at all red as she wiped it dry on her stolen clothes.

"Someone who has been wanting to meet you for a very long time. I am Visenya Targhallian; your only hope for a long life of happiness, freedom, and love. I'm also your sister."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**285 AC**

"Valarr, look at Duncan."

Visenya shook the wooden piece carved to match their father's Equus, Duncan, as her brother chewed on the one that resembled their mother's, Aerea. Valarr only stared at his sister unimpressed. His purple eyes matched hers as she waved the painted wooden piece in front of him, hoping for some reaction. When she stopped shaking the carving, and his eyes finally focused on what was in her hand, he reached for the wooden shape and took it away from Visenya, and proceeded to try and chew that one at the same time.

Visenya twisted her lips at her brother, "That's just being greedy."

He only drooled onto his tunic in response.

With nothing to amuse herself and her brother, Visenya looked to where her mother tensely sat at her desk, studying essential documents. In contrast, her father sat comfortably near Valarr, reading a new book. She turned, so both of her parents were in her sight, "Will Valarr be able to train when he reaches his fifth name day?"

Visenya did not miss the glances her mother and father shared with each other before they turned to her. Her mother let out the sigh, which always caused Visenya to scowl; it was her, 'we're about to have the same discussion we have most days that end with the same answer; Valarr is not the same as you.'

Closing his book, Daelon happily stood up, picking up Valarr along the way, "Let's go meet the real Duncan, my son."

"What if I vowed to be careful?" Visenya asked as soon as Jaenara stood from her desk.

When she received no answer, she changed her question, "What if father teaches me without a sword. Not even father, can it be Daena or Naerys?"

Jaenara sat in the space her husband had vacated and pulled Visenya to sit next to her, "Fighting doesn't make you a hero."

"Training my abilities with the Equorum or Aquilae then!" Visenya desperately pleaded, ignoring her mother.

"Visenya..." Jaenera took hold of her daughter's delicate face, sadness within her own amethyst eyes. "You and Valarr are the most precious thing in this world to me. I pray a day you will never come where you have to fight, but I know that one cannot deny their inner nature. The Equorum must run, the Aquilae must hunt," Visenya's eyes glistened at her mother's words, this was different from their usual discussions. Her mother turned towards her, "You are still a child, and until I decide it's time for you to fight, you shall only learn."

"But-"

"No, but," Jaenara interrupted Visenya. She pulled her daughter into her arms and held her tight, "My mother had me train the day of my fifth nameday. Although I was excited, I realized all too quickly that a child soon loses their innocence once they begin to train as a warrior. I don't want that for you, I want you to be a child for now."

Visenya fell into her mother. Only just, Jaenara heard her daughter's muffled words against her sleeve, "I just want to be as great as you."

Jaenara pulled Visenya back slowly and wiped the tears upon her face, "You will be a greater warrior than I or any of our people. I promise you, my dear one. Fighting is just not for you at the moment," The tears began to fall again. "But-" Visenya usually hated that word, though, for it to come after the bad news, Visenya wondered if for once her most hated word, other than 'no,' was about to become her favorite. Jaenara's eyes glistened, and Visenya saw her own mirrored back, "Perhaps we can, go and choose your first Equus..." Visenya jumped from the seat, hands to mouth to hide the scream of excitement desperate to reveal itself. "However," Jaenara warned her. "You focus on your studies and your bond with the Equorum, and maybe we can talk about training..."

"Yes, Mother," Visenya giggled with glee, jumping on the spot. "Yes, anything!"

The Queen stood and held out her hand to her daughter, laughing when Visenya grabbed it instantly, but her jumping did not cease. "Let's go and find you your first Equus."

That day Visenya was bonded with her beloved Vaghara. This relationship would see her through the best and hardest times of her life. 


	4. I truly know

**286 AC**

Visenya's promise to her mother lasted until her next nameday. Escaping Morwyn Brynne, or another Morwyn if Morwyn Brynne was detained, was now to not only watch the warriors but spend time with her precious Vaghara. Now if Visenya was missing she would either be watching the warriors and mimicking their moves, or with the mischievous Vaghara; working on their bond and riding her on the fields.

It wasn't too long after Visenya and Vaghara bonded that her mother and father and the Equus Master realised that the two were almost identical in personalities. Like Visenya, Vaghara was only young and yearned to be running about freely with the other Equorum and so, when Visenya giggled hysterically as Vaghara cantered hard with the small girl on her back Queen Jaenara and Daelon were not sure if they preferred their eldest child begging to train or ride as hard as she was on the back of Vaghara. It was the Equus Master, Aelyx, that was quick to reassure them that the bond between Visenya and Vaghara was the strongest he'd seen or heard of since the early days.

Soon her desire to train was brimming more than ever, almost daily Daelon was noticing Visenya back in her spot above the training fields, trying to teach herself how to fight. Aelinor, Daelon's brother and most trusted advisor stepped over to him, his eyes focused on his spirited niece, "I could begin showing her some things, away from judging eyes."

Daelon looked from the two warriors in front of him and over to his brother, the two brothers looked nothing like each other, it was only as someone got to know the both of them they would realise that while the brothers lacked the same features they made up for it with matching personalities. Shaking his head Daelon followed his gaze to Visenya who was copying Daena's moves exactly, "It is not the words of judgement that prevent Jaenara from allowing her to train, it is her love for her daughter. Jaenara was trained too early and too intensely, she may be one of our fiercest warriors and Queen, but she also despised how she was raised. Visenya and Valarr will not be treated the same."

" **Princess Visenya**!"

The two brothers chuckled as Visenya ran away from another Morwyn, and soon the conversation they were having faded into the background as the fight before them finished.

The next morning, before the breaking of the fast her family did together most morning, Visenya ran to her secret cave with an apple in hand; munching the sweet treat before her morning training. The day after her sixth nameday she had stumbled into the cave after hiding from Morwyn Brynne, since then she had begun to train herself as she visualised Daena, Naerys, and her mother as they trained.

She struck her fist at the straw filled sack with all her might, only to stumble on the jagged floor due to her powerful blow.

"-A strong blow, but your footwork betrayed you."

Visenya turned in fright at the male voice, only to soften when she saw it was her Uncle, "Uncle Aelinor, you gave me a fright."

Aelinor walked into the cave, his training clothes on ready for the morning sessions he oversaw, he ignored her words and nudged her body back so she was in front of the stuffed sack. "A battle is like a river-crossing..." He knelt down and adjusted her feet so they were spread and solid instead of together and weak, "...every step must find a safe spot."

Visenya only stared wide eyed at her Uncle and when he stood up and stared at her she was unsure what to do, until nodded to the sack. With a radiant grin Visenya hit the sack again with all her might, and this time her body stayed strong and her feet remained where they were.

Aelinor smiled proudly at her before reaching behind him and drawing out two wooden swords, he handed the smaller one to Visenya, grinning when she took it and admired it so intently most would think it was a dragon's egg. He raised his sword and without saying anything Visenya copied his stance, knocking his wood sword with hers he nodded at her tight hold over the handle. "Good." She grinned and distracted with the praise Aekinor hit it again and the sword flew out her hand, he smirked over her shocked face, "But not good enough for the future Queen of Thyscoa. Pick it up."

Visenya quickly picked up her sword and the two began parrying again, only this time Visenya ignored any praise and focused only on his instructions and actions. The two circled each other, Aelinor striking, gently at first, but not for long and Visenya worked hard to defend herself.

Their training began there and then, early mornings or just after she was tucked away for bed. Escaping to the cave became too easy once she knew of the guards' watch turns. Training was an hour in the morning and hour in the night as long as Visenya promised to attend her sessions with Morwyn Brynne, and so she did, to the astonishment of those who had no clue this was the only rule of her Uncle when he began training her.

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

** 298 AC **

Daenerys returned to her quarters with tears in her eyes as she thought of her brother's words and plans, she angrily walked to the balcony and watched the sea. The sea connected her to her home, it was the only peace she could relax in Illyrio home, which felt more like a prison.

"-He will soon be tested by the Gods, and he will fail."

Daenerys didn't jump, as the foreign voice spoke to her, and a golden hand stroked the hair that blew from her braid due to the winds. Daenerys quickly turned into her sister's form and cried into her shoulder, and Visenya held her. It was moments like this that the two sisters shared that Daenerys wished Visenya had been there for her all her life. It was heartbreaking when Visenya first held her, and she had flinched, so used to a sexual comment or a harsh grab being followed by those hold, it had angered and saddened her sister.

When Daenerys' tears dried out, Visenya led her to the large bed, a vast amount of fruit sat before it on the small table. Visenya happily jumped onto it, her fingers grasped some grapes and began eating the sweet fruit. It had become a daily occurrence for Daenerys to order such large amounts of fruits once she first saw her sister demolish the small basket and had taken more for later as she left. 

She smiled at seeing her sister laid on her bed and eating the fruit, she wished that this could have been her childhood rather than the one she shared with Viserys. Her face fell as she thought of her brother, the feelings she always had for Viserys were ones of gratitude and love. Yet, as she and Visenya spent time together and heard of the stories of her other siblings, Valarr and Shaera, and their close bond with Visenya, she realized that Viserys never held any love for her, he just wanted her for her body and use of her beauty. He now knew what he would use her for. It was humiliating for Visenya to be stared down by the Dothraki as if she were a piece of mutton before he rode off, and Viserys scalding words followed.

" _I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too if that's what it took_."

Visenya looked to her sister, who was now munching on a red apple. After their first meeting, Visenya seemed to show up whenever her sister needed her. It was these moments that brought Daenerys most joy, the most joy she'd had in years. She knew Visenya, somehow, had heard of Khal Drogo's visit and probably heard of Viserys' words too. How? She was unsure, but the way she had seen her sister move to hide when someone entered or leave for the evening showed Daenerys just how nimble Visenya was. Then she learned of the training Visenya had been doing since her fifth nameday. Daenerys felt exhausted after hearing of such discipline from such a young age but was so desperately jealous.

Getting to know her sister, who Viserys still did not know of, allowed her to smile, laugh, and feel love. It had only been days, but she now understood what a sibling's love truly looked like and felt like... not like the relationship she shared with her brother. But the jealousy still was fierce within; she wanted a mother and father. She craved a happy relationship with her siblings that bonded them for life with the love they shared. She desired to be strong like Visenya, so she would never have to worry about being touched inappropriately ever again. But at the same time, she could not visualize that jealousy to Visenya as she had been nothing but what she had craved all her life. In the five days since they had met, Daenerys had been shown more love than she'd had her entire life.

They had not stopped sharing details about their lives. Still, Daenerys always desired to hear about Visenya's more, her dreams of late showing her what life would have been like if she had grown up with Visenya. Valarr and Shaera. The stories Visenya told of her family and friends, the animals she shared a connection with, and the hidden island she was Princess of had Daenerys daydreaming even during the day. Times she was alone or with Illyrio and Viserys, she would live within those stories; they would get her through those tough times when alone with Viserys.

Daenerys sighed sadly and walked over to her sister, "Viserys does not fail."

Visenya snorted as she bit into an apple, her eyes full of mirth, "Oh Viserys has failed, he just never allows it to show." Her eyes became serious as she sat up on the bed, and took her sister's hand, "But listen to me know, the Gods have already judged him, and he failed... he will soon face their wrath. Do not listen to his words of the Dothraki, for as they come to hate him, they will come to love you. You just have to be patient."

Daenerys sat on the bed, still holding her sister's hand, "Do you know much of them? Should I be worried?" When Visenya's eyes looked at her sadly, Daenerys had her answer, and felt sick, "So Viserys was right."

Visenya squeezed her hand, and slowly shook her head with a soft frown, unsure how to explain to her younger sister of the Dothraki instead of being blindsided by their actions. "The Dothraki are warriors, their bond with their horses is such that Dothraki are said to be born, fight, and die in the saddle," Visenya explained.

When she stopped unsure if Daenerys should know this, her sister squeezed her hand to continue. "They raid, pillage, enslave, fight, and rape, and they enjoy it." Daenerys' eyes brimmed with tears, and Visenya tried to give her sister some comfort, "But I have heard of Khal Drogo on my travels to you, he is said to be one of the most powerful, and respected Khal's because he protects what is his until his dying breath. When you marry Khal Drogo, Viserys will never be able to touch, threaten or order you ever again - because he will protect you."

Daenerys nodded at her sister's words, but couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks, "I'm scared."

Visenya pulled Daenerys close, and held her tight, stroking her hair as she would do with Shaera, "I'm sorry I cannot protect you from this. I wish I could run you away from this place to Thscoa, but we cannot be selfish; we have others to save. Just know this will make you stronger for the great Queen you will soon be."

Daenerys appreciated her words and comfort, "But how can I be Queen if Aegon is the true heir?"

One long night Visenya had shared all she knew about their history, a history Viserys had altered to make their family look perfect; it was all a lie. Yet, Daenerys found hope that the brother Viserys had never spoken of, Rhaegar, had married again, and his wife, Lyanna, bore him a son, Aegon, her nephew. It pained Daenerys that the last words most Rhaegar and Lyanna had spoken as they died were the name of their son, yet he had no clue. He was labeled a bastard, a title that he did not deserve when, in fact, he should be King.

Visenya took hold of her sister's shoulders, "Jon. You must call him Jon. Even then, you can not speak of his name... false or true. Just know that Jon will not want the throne, his loyalty will always be to you, unless that loyalty is ever used against him."

Daenerys frowned, "But why would I use-"

"-That is what I am here for," Visenya cut her off, asking her question. "We can use your hate and anger, but use it for good. To help your people know their ruler will only have their best interests, and you will do that with Jon and me at your side."

Daenerys pulled Visenya into a hug, "Thank you for being here to explain more than Viserys ever could. Thank you for finding me."

"You will always have me," Visenya smiled into her sister's white hair. "I may not be here physically, but I am in your heart, and you are in mine. Know if you need me, I will come as fast as I can."

"I know," Daenerys whispered happily back, knowing Visenya would never let her be alone ever again. "I truly know."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**291 AC**

"On the day of the Doom, every hill for eight hundred leagues exploded, filling the air with ash and smoke and fire, which killed even dragons," Elder Tarys explained to the children in his class, as he walked down the space between desks. "The earth shook ferociously, while Palaces, Temples, and Towns were destroyed. Some lakes bubbled hotter than even a Targaryen could handle, and other lakes were poisoned from the debris."

He walked back to his desk and turned, placing his hands back into his long sleeves. He glanced at the young boy in front of him, "Matalys, who had a powerful prophetic dream, along with visions, that Valyria would be destroyed?"

Matalys bit his lip as he tried to remember the name he had been taught earlier. At the same time, he thought Elder Tarys glanced around the room and softly smiled when other children started to raise their hands, knowing the answer. Though that smile slipped when he saw a familiar head turned, not facing him, or the front of the class, and arm not raised even though he knew that she knew the answer. When Elder Tarys glanced back at Matalys, the young boy's eyes lit up as he suddenly remembered the answer, "Daenys, the Dreamer."

"Correct, Matalys," Elder Tarys grinned slightly, but his eyes still glanced at the figure staring out of the window. He moved closer to that side of the large chamber and asked the scholar behind her a question hoping it would bring her attention back to him. "Naelle, what was the decision of Aenar and his sister Daella, following the news of Daenys' prediction?"

Naelle sat up proudly at her question, older than the other children, she knew this answer to heart, "Aenar Targaryen, knew they would have to leave and so decided to rejoin the land of the West. However, his sister, Daella, knew from her own Spiritual visions that her brother's people and Dragons would not fare well there. So as Aenar set sail, moving those of House Targaryen and their five dragons to the West, the island Dragonstone. While those who trusted Daella, set sail East with her where they discovered a land that no man had touched, the Gods blessed the land so that only those with the blood of the Targaryen could find the land, or face their wrath. Queen Daella blessed the land as Thyscoa and called our people the House of Targhallian. We have been hidden since that day, and no know of our house."

Elder Tarys smiled proudly at the girl, although he could still see out of the corner of his eye that his other student was still not paying attention. He turned his attention back to Naella as he stepped closer to the distracted student's desk, "Well said, Naella, your proficiency for knowledge and recollection will do you well when you are older... much like your mother."

He glanced at the young girl, who was very much like her own mother as she watched the men and women train in the court below, her eyes always found a way to stare mesmerized at the warriors she so wished to be one day, her focus on her father as he trained them. Stepping in front of her view, she guiltily lifted her Amethyst eyes to meet his brown. Her vivid purple eyes were a trait only of the Targaryen lineage. A true sign of her Royal status. 

"Visenya, you must learn before you can train like the warriors. It is learning of our people's history that will help you become the fiercest warrior of our people."

Visenya looked at him for a moment thinking over his words, a look he remembered her mother gave him when she was this age, "Promise?"

Elder Tarys chortled, patting her white-blonde hair, "I promise, now will you listen to my teachings?"

Visenya glowed as she realized all attention was on her, "Yes, Elder Tarys."

Elder Tarys returned to the front, smiling when he saw Visenya's attention was still on him. "Now, as Naella rightly stated, our people separated from the Targaryen's, but it was not only the people that worried them of the West but what else?"

All of the children raised their hands, and Elder Tarys pointed to, Jacael, "Our connection with the Anifeiliaid, and the spirituals."

Elder Tarys did not miss Jacael's eyes dart to Visenya as he spoke, "Yes, correct, Jacael. Now Visenya, what is the connection?"

Visenya's purple eyes lit up as she answered the question she was so personal with, "Our connection with the Anifeiliaid is a bond that unites us through mind, heart, body, and spirit. Each connection with the Anifeiliaid is unique and can never be broken. Only a few have a strong connection with the Anifeiliaid, such as those of the Royal Blood. Still, every Targhallian and scarce Targaryens have at least some connection."

"Correct, Visenya," Elder Tarys said with a slight nod. "Our connection with the Anifeiliaid is what is most loved by our people. It is why our house sigil proudly displays the Draco, the Equus, and the Aquila; fierce creatures in their own right that have respected our people for many years, and we the same." He looked out the window towards the sun and also saw the soldiers clearing up. Knowing today's lesson had finished, he turned back to his class and couldn't help but grin as Visenya excitedly held onto her desk, knowing soon she would be able to train with her Uncle.

"That's enough for today, please remember to write up what you know of Queen Daella, ready for tomorrow." He didn't even have time to say goodbye to Visenya as she dashed out of the class towards the Palace, her sword waiting for her to train.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you like this new chapter. The Targhallian language is one of my own creation... well, it's a mix of Elvish and Welsh. I'm not the same as Tolkien and created this whole new language with grammar. It's basically, this word belongs to this phrase 😂 I have my own dictionary. Let me know your thoughts xoxo

**287 AC**

Jaenara slowly walked over to the field her son and daughter stood in with Vaghara, Visenya's Equus. The bond between Vaghara and Visenya was one no person alive had seen, and it joyed Jaenara to see the two together, what filled her heart with even more happiness was Visenya sharing her unique time with her brother.

She stroked her growing stomach as she watched her daughter explain how to command Vaghara to bend a knee to make it easier for Valarr to climb her. It took a few tries because, like his master, Vaghara was stubborn. Jaenara felt no worry as her daughter commanded Vaghara with only her mouth to slowly walk with Valarr on his back. Visenya and Vaghara were fiercely protective over the young boy, even if he annoyed them with pleas of wanting to ride with them often.

"Will I get an Equus for my nameday?" Valarr asked his sister, only a few days before his fourth nameday, and he was excited.

She tapped his back to sit up straighter, a skill he needed to learn early or face the wrath of a painful journey when riding the Equorum. She narrowed her amethyst eyes into his identical ones, "When you celebrate your fifth nameday, maybe. Just because you are a boy does not mean you are any better."

Valarr happily smiled, watching as Visenya whispered to Vaghara, and the Equus turned to return from the outer field. He waved at his mother when Vaghara turned, and he saw her watching them; as she waved back, he looked back to his sister, "Will you show me how to fight, like Uncle Aelinor shows you?"

Visenya spun so quickly and glared at her brother that Valarr jumped at her speed. Vaghara snorted at her master's anger, "How do you know about that?!"

Instead of fearing her glare, Valarr only smirked, "I followed you when you left me at Morwyn Brynne's lesson."

Visenya snarled at her brother, "What do you want?"

Valarr shrugged, "Show me how to fight like Uncle Aelinor shows you..."

Visenya raised a skeptical brow, "That's it? You won't tell mother or father?"

"I swear on the God, Syrax," Valarr solemnly raised his right hand and placed it on his heart.

Visenya snorted and pushed his hand down, "I wouldn't go that far. But fine, I'll train you when you reach your fifth nameday."

Valarr cheered, and even Vaghara brayed at the young boy's happiness. As they reached their mother, she smiled wide at them, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, sliding down into her Mother's arms. He slyly looked over his shoulder to his sister, "I can't wait for my fifth nameday."

Visenya glared at him as their mother laughed, "Fourth nameday first, my son."

The two walked away, Visenya and Vaghara watching them intently, "He's a tricky one, Vaghara." Visenya stroked her fingers through Vaghara's white mane, "Do you think mother would mind if he didn't make it to his fourth nameday, let alone his fifth?"

Vaghara whined, shaking her head softly, and Visenya scowled at her brothers back, "You're right. I guess she wouldn't be too happy whatever day it was."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**298 AC**

Visenya and Valarr watched the Dothraki barbaric traditions with brows raised underneath their veils; with their hair and eyes, it would be too easy for questions to be asked. Their people wished to stay hidden, and that is what they would continue to protect.

" _Tur tye nauth Elder Tarys a Morwyn Brynne tirith hi, Seler_?" Valarr murmured over to her, humor in his tone. [Can you imagine Elder Tarys and Morwyn Brynne watching this, sister?]

Visenya smirked when she heard the smothered snort behind her, knowing it was either Jacarys, known as Jac to his friends, or Maelor. It would not be their father Daelon, standing with them, his sullen face hidden by his veil. He was not in favor of them coming to the wedding, but Visenya needed to be there to support her sister. These were the men she trusted with her life, although her father was not as fatherly when they went out on missions... only when paternal instincts kicked in.

Visenya went to step forward and present her gift to Khal Drogo and Daenerys when her arm was held, " _Tye're tanca so indóme estel tye_?" [You're sure he will trust you?]

Visenya turned, smiling at his worry, she touched his forehead to hers, " _Ná, Ontáro. Ni sinte-yes indóme n-varna_." [Yes, Father. I know it will be safe. **]**

Valarr placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "Hen olos faica nalmë varna, tye boe estel mi ti sui tye gar-mi i vanwie." [Her visions mean we are safe, you must trust in them as you have in the past.]

Daelon looked between his children before consenting to Visenya. She nodded to her father with gratitude as she turned and made her way to the platform. She made sure her veil was secure, but her eyes visible. Reaching the platform, Khal Drogo did not make a move. Still, she noticed Viserys and Illyrio raise their brows at her visible body. As much as Visenya hated showing so much of her skin, wearing too many clothes would draw further attention when they wanted the opposite.

Climbing up the steps, she looked directly into Drogo's eyes, and when his posture stiffened at seeing her eye color, she knew he knew who she was. While Westeros was in the dark about Thyscoa and the Targhallian's, those further in the West that tested the Easter waters had faced the Thyscoan army and had not returned. Rumors were whispered of an island of warriors led by a fierce warrior with purple eyes and white hair. Visenya was risking potentially revealing herself, but from the stories told of Khal Drogo, he would see her appearance as an opportunity.

With a quick wink to her sister, who could only stare in shock that her sister was in public, Visenya kneeled down but held her fierce gaze with Drogo, " _Anha wish jin khal akka Khaleesi davra tidings,_ " she spoke in perfect Dothraki which she could see Drogo preened on. [I wish the Khal and Khaleesi good tidings.]

" _Anha zalat mori ei akat accept anna azho ki finest wine akka silver me ajjin drank arrekoon. Yer tikh ajjin zhorre jin support ki Targhalian's_ ," Visenya's eyes glanced to Daenerys for a split second as her voice deepened before looking back to him, " _treat mae chek._ " [I hope they both accept my gift of the finest wine and the silver it is drunk from. You will now have the support of the Targhallian's, treat her well.]

Khal Drogo held her stare, his hand threading through his beard in thought as his men took the wine from Visenya. His eyes glanced to Daenerys only for a split second then returned to Visenya, pride in his eyes, " _Me nem nesa_." [It is known]

With a sharp nod, she left the platform. She walked in several different directions before reuniting with her men, as curious eyes watched her go.

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**289 AC.**

"Trust Vaghara, she will not lead you wrong!" Aelinor shouted at Visenya. They were training in an abandoned, overgrown field with Vaghara, to expand her agility not only on the battlefield but on the back of her loyal friend. When she did not let go of Vaghara's saddle to lean down and pick up the fallen shield, Aelinor shook his head as she rode over to him, "You doubt yourself!"

Visenya scowled at her, Uncle, "No, I'm not!"

Raising his brow, he gestured to Vaghara, "Then you are doubting Vaghara."

Vaghara snorted indigenously at that statement, his words only causing his niece to glare harder at him, "Never! I would never doubt Vaghara!"

The pure white Equus nodded her head at her words.

Aelinor pointed at the field, "Then show me what you both can do, together!"

Visenya's scowl followed him as Vaghara turned on the spot, and with a simple click of the tongue, Vaghara raced from the spot. Visenya's form was low as Vaghara turned and sprinted towards the fallen shield. With the grace of the Gods, Visenya allowed her upper body to fall to the ground, her feet the only thing keeping her on the Equus as Vaghara slowed down enough to steady her. Smoothly she raised the shield from the ground, but Aelinor did not cheer, for she was not finished with her task.

Vaghara, feeling she was raised back upon her saddle, sped up, running directly to Aelinor, who prepared himself for Visenya's attack. One word from his rider, and one word only, Vaghara stopped, her feet skidding on the tall grass. Visenya flipped over her head towards her Uncle, her sword unsheathed and the shield planted firmly on her arm. Their swords clashed before she landed, and before Aelinor could find a weak spot as she landed, her shield prevented his sword from finding any such weak place. Pushing him back, her sword kissed his, the metal piercing the air around them. Visenya's scowl was still upon her face as they battled.

"Harder!" Aelinor shouted to her as he parred every strong hit, "Use that anger."

Her vision turned red, nothing had been good enough for her uncle today. She was using her anger within her blows, so determined to beat him that she didn't lock her feet, and with a quick speed, Aelinor swiped his blade at her feet, and the Princess fell to the ground, hard. Breathing heavily down at his niece, Aelinor pointed his blade at her, "Use anger, but not hate. You don't win battles with hate. Anger and hate can make you brave, make you strong, but they also make you stupid. You end up tripping over your own two feet."

" **Visenya**!"

Visenya raised to her feet, eyes wide as her mother ran towards her, her father and guards behind them. Quickly the two reached them, and Jaenara was quick to check she was okay. "I'm fine, Mother." Visenya sighed sadly, she was dreading when this day would come, "We were just-"

"Training!" Jaenara raised her brow at the two as she stood. She eyes narrowed at Aelinor, "It seems like I am not the Queen I should be when I am lied to and betrayed by not only my daughter but my good brother-"

"Mother, it was me!" Visenya exclaimed forlorn, pulling Jaenara's eyes from Aelinor to hers. "I pushed him to do it, I begged him. I begged everyone!"

Jaenara raised her hand, "That's enough, Visen-"

"-I asked him," Daelon confessed, stepping around his wife to his daughter and brother. "I could see how much you wanted her to learn first and train second, but she would just run away to watch the training or ride Vaghara. I asked Aelinor to train her... as long as Visenya promised to attend her lessons with Morwyn Brynne or Elder Tarys."

Jaenara could only look upon her love with betrayal. Without looking at her daughter, she commanded her to leave with the guards.

"But Mothe-"

"Leave, Visenya," Daelon smiled tightly down at her. "We need to speak, and you are late for your lesson with Elder Tarys. Your Uncle will take Vaghara back to her stable."

Glancing between the three adults, Visenya nodded. With a click of the tongue, Vaghara and Aelinor walked away from Jaenara and Daelon.

The Queen began pacing as the group walked away from them, and only when there was no one nearby she rounded on her husband, "You lied to me!"

"She needs to know how to fight, Jaenara!" Daelon shouted at her. "If there is anyone on this island that needs the training, it is Visenya. You left me no choice, she needs to be ready to fight!"

Jaenara shook her head tearfully, "You speak as if it is set in stone! If she cannot fight, then she won't be able to go. No one will travel with her if she is unable to fight."

"You have seen it," Daelon sadly told her. "You have seen it, and Visenya has seen it. I praise the Gods with thanks that she is too young to remember her first sight, but you and I both know that it will happen, and when it does, she needs to be prepared." Daelon grabbed his wife's arms as she looked away from him, "You think I don't wish that were true?! You feel it in your bones, just as I do. It matters not that Visenya does not share the same blood as you and I do with Valarr, she is my daughter, and she needs to be strong enough to face what will come!"

Tears fell from Jaenara's bright Amethyst eyes, "We cannot kno-"

"Nobody wants this less than I," Daelon cried to his wife, he pulled her close, his heart aching as she sobbed into her chest. "I love her as you do. This is the only way to truly protect her."

The two held onto each other tightly as they cried out their fears that they had concealed for so long.

Once her cries quietened, Jaenara pulled away from him, her eyes looking out to where Visenya had walked away from them so sad. Her fear had overtaken all emotions when she saw Aelinor strike her eldest daughter down. Still, she couldn't hide her pride in Visenya's assault on her good brother, she wasn't able to do that kind of assault on her General until she was much older than Visenya.

She took a deep breath and looked up to her husband, "You will train her hard. Both you and Aelinor will train her harder than every warrior before her, Valarr too." Daelon raised a humorous brow at her last request, and Jaenera shrugged softly, "The two of them are always together, there's no doubt he knows, and she has been training him too." At his nod, she continued, "They will train five times harder - no ten times harder and complete their studies and time with their Equorum." Jaenara pointed up at her husband, her tears floated in her eyes, needing to fall, but she could not let them fall as she demanded one last thing. "You will train them, so they are unconquerable. So that they will return home to you and me."

"I promise," Daelon swore. "Aelinor and I will train them hard. Death will never know who they are until they are old, and we are gone. He will only hear whispers from their victims because of their glory in battle." He kneeled down in front of his wife, his Queen. "This I swear to you, my Queen."

Jaenara numbly held out her hand, watching as her husband kissed the top of it, "And so it shall be."


	6. Then you must go

**290 AC**

Visenya ran through the palace, her blue dress billowing behind her as she raced to her chambers to change for her sword lesson with her father. She waved at the maids, who stopped to bow to her as she ran past them. Her hands skimmed the walls and paintings that adorned them, a habit she had been doing since she was able to run without assistance. As she ran past her Mother's study, she waved through the open door giggling when she heard her Mother shout for her to 'stop running through the palace!'

As she turned to where her chambers were located, her fingers brushed the only portrait of her birth father, accompanied by his other children. As if by fate, her fingers softly touched the figure of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the firstborn son of King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella. Her brother. A pain besieged her head, and the eldest daughter of Queen Jaenara fell to the cold floors as a piercing scream echoed the palace walls.

While guards, maids, servants, and her family ran towards her screams in horror, Visenya could only see flashes of color as the pain felt like blows to her mind.

A Dragon and a Wolf stood facing each other, yet they did not appear to fear one another. Soon two figures transformed into a man and woman who held each other close while the man stroked the growing stomach of the fair-skinned lady. His white hair and purple eyes the only trait Visenya could see of the man.

Too soon, the vision that gave Visenya some respite through the pain melted to a distressing one as the white-haired man seemed to be struck down with a massive blow from a Warhammer. Rubies that encrusted his armor scattered into the water that reflected a tall tower. As life faded from within him, he whispered three words, "Aegon, my son."

A baby's cry vibrated the water until a room came into view. The fair-skinned lady screamed in her chambers, a man, unfamiliar to Visenya with red hair, held her hand as she cried one final time before her son was brought into the world. As life faded from her, just like her husband, she whispered to the man, "His name is Aegon Targaryen. If Robert finds out, he'll kill him, you know he will. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned. Promise me."

Her sight began to fade, and too soon all her eyes could see was black, but what her eyes could not see her ears could hear:

"If Robert finds a Targaryen alive, he'll be killed."

"He'll be called a bastard, my bastard, and no one will ever know whose blood truly runs through his body."

"You swore your love was only for me, and now you have a bastard as I bore your own son while you were with another. He will be no son of mine!"

Blood fell before her amethyst eyes as a Wolf and Stag fought each other. The Stag fleeing after the Wolf's claws tore him through, while the Wolf staggered to the floor, a blow to the neck from the Stag. As the Stag dies alone, the Wolf dies surrounded by her newborn pups, who she fought to protect, left alone to fend for themselves.

Her ears caught the sound of screams, her own as the image before her faded to show a girl, who looked so much like her Mother, screaming, but her cries were not her own; they were Visenya's. The white-haired, purple-eyed girl was screaming as chains fell before her feet. But soon, it was not the girl who Visenya saw; it was herself as the chains shifted to the heads of her Mother, father, brother, and Uncle. The red-haired man's head, now older, fell at her feet too, along with the head of a boy with locks as black as the night sky. This was then followed by the heads of the animals she respected most of all; the Dracon, the Eqorum, and the Aquilae.

And then her beloved Vaghara's head fell onto her lap, and she wailed.

" **Visenya**!"

Gasping, Visenya's eyes shot open, and she was overwhelmed by the figures of her Mother and father above her. She soon noticed she was in her bed and on her forehead lay a wet, cold cloth. Her eyes, full of fear and confusion, locked onto her mother's matching ones, and she began wailing, just as she did in her dream with the realization everyone around her was dead.

Queen Jaenara pulled her into her bosom and rocked her, allowing her to let out her emotions. Her sorrowful eyes met her husbands, his somber at the recognition of what Visenya had just been through, and how her life was about to change forever.

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**298 AC**

Visenya waited for Khal Drogo to leave the tent he and Daenerys shared; her heart had ached at the sounds of her sister's cries, but she knew it needed to be done. It would only make her sister stronger. She knew Drogo would not stay with his new Khaleesi all night as the Dothraki would be leaving Pentos for the Dothraki Sea, a blessing for Daenerys.

When he stepped out into the dark night Visenya purposely made a slight noise with her foot to alert him to her presence, he swung his body to face her. His long hair, which portrayed his power, whirled like its own weapon, " _Fin hash yer? Kifindirgi yer here?_ _" [Who are you? Why you here?]_

 _"Ajjin mae chek?_ " Visenya only asked, causing him to raise a brow. [ _Is she well?]_

Drogo stepped forward, his massive form towering over her, but Visenya was not startled, " _Kifindirgi yer care_ _?" [Why you care?]_

Trusting her visions and her heart, Visenya unwrapped the veil around her head, revealing her white-blonde hair that matched Daenerys and Viserys'. Drogo did not move, the only way she knew he understood was that look in his eyes again, he now knew the woman in front of him, and her connection with his Khaleesi.

"Sister," he gruffed out, and Visenya only bowed her head.

" _Vo ato laz tiholat_ ," Visenya warned him. " _Vo akka yeri mahrazhi."_ _[No one can know, not even your men]_

Drogo smirked down at her, " _Akka fin fin anha astat?_ _" [And what if I tell?]_

Visenya's face turned to stone, and before he could even blink her dagger was at his neck, Drogo's hand went for his sword behind him only for him to feel the air. When his eyes returned to Visenya's, he saw his sword in her free hand. Visenya dropped the sword and pushed her dagger closer to his neck. The metal moved like a wave as he swallowed roughly, " _Daenerys ajjin protected ki jin Targhalian's, fin yer astat anyone che hurt mae, kishi swords tikh cut yer zohhe. Tat yer tiholat?_ _" [Daenerys is now protected by the Targhalian's, if you tell anyone or hurt her, our swords will cut you down. Do you understand?]_

Drogo glared down at her, " _Sek_ _." [Yes]_

Visenya took away her dagger, knelt down, picked up Drogo's sword, and handed it back to him. To her surprise, he did not pull the sword in anger but took it slowly as he observed her, realizing he had greatly misjudged her and her strength. With a final sharp nod, he turned on the spot and marched away, leaving Visenya to quickly traverse into his and Daenerys' tent, the candlelight providing just enough light for her to see her sister in the middle of the tent, her eyes closed. Though, by the tension of her body and the wet tears on her face, Visenya could see she was not asleep.

"Sister," she whispered, and Daenerys' eyes flew open. It only took her violet eyes, meeting her sister's violet eyes for the tears to start flowing. Visenya quickly took hold of her sister and rocked her tight, allowing her sister to cry, as she whispered calming words.

Soon Daenerys' cries quietened, though the tears did not, yet Visenya still held her tight and rocked her quietly. However, Visenya's eyes focused on the three dragon eggs surrounded by candles, her heart calling out to the three dragons that lay in wait for their mother to be ready for them.

Pulling away, Visenya wiped her sister's tears away. Daenerys smiled at the action as Visenya asked, "Are you good, sister?"

Daenerys's head leant against her sister's shoulder, "I am good. It was... not as I expected. As we rode away all I could think was, 'I am the blood of the dragon. I am the blood of the dragon.' It echoed inside my mind. 'The dragon was never afraid,' but I was afraid, though he was patient." Daenery's lips curved upwards, "He know's only the word 'no', but each time he said, 'no,' I felt as though I could understand him.

"And the bedding," Visenya hesitantly asked, though she was unfamiliar with a bedding cereromy herself, she had heard rumours of the Dothraki being only harsh and demeaning when they took their brides.

"He was kind," Daenerys smiled sadly, which confused Visenya.

"So why do you look so sad?"

"Because I am no longer my own person," Daenerys explained downcast. "Since we met I dreamed of us running away and finding my one true love, now I shall never have that."

Visenya shook her head, "The future is not predictable, Dany. Never is a strong word to use for the many years you will live."

Daenerys moved so her head was in her sister's lap as she asked quietly, "Tell me of Jon, and those who raised him?" Daenerys held onto her sister tightly as she continued to stroke her hair; she needed to know how another member of her family grew up happy.

Visenya smiled at the thought of Jon; she had seen him in so many visions and heard of him so many times through her letters with Ned that she felt like she had grown up with him. It made her laugh how even being raised in a happier family setting, then of that which she first dreamed of, he was still moody. And so, Visenya shared the stories she knew of Jon, and how all but Sansa loved him like a brother, but she knew that would change eventually. She shared his adventure with Robb, a face she could never detect in her visions, much like the other Starks - except for Ned - but for a reason unknown to her, she yearned to see.

Eventually, Daenerys fell into a peaceful sleep, a soft smile on her face as Visenya called her Dany; it was her very own name for her. Finally, she knew what having a real sibling felt like. Especially as her sister fell asleep beside her but continued to hold her close, protecting her.

But as her eyes closed, Visenya's dreams filled with odd images:

**A strange animal, far too big to be a Wolf, yet she could not describe it as anything but a large, beautiful, Wolf. It was fighting a large, proud Stag who was defiantly trying to avoid being the Wolf's food. She could almost hear the animals talk to one another as the Wolf tried to kill the Stag needing food for her pups, but the Stag refused to be that food claiming the Wolf was too far south, so didn't deserve it.**

**As Visenya slept, a frown appeared on her face, the images slowly began to change. The Stag into a large man, and the Wolf into a lean man with reddish hair, red hair she knew well. Ned. The two men stood together, smiling as the large one said. "I need you, Ned. Down at Kings Landing. Not up here, where you're no damn use to anybody."**

**As quick as the two images changed from animal to man, they reverted as the two animals clashed together. A spiteful female voice echoed over their charge, "When you play the game of thrones, you win, or you die, there is no middle ground."**

**The Wolf bit the Stag in the stomach. The proud Stag's antlers stabbed the Wolf in the neck. The two howled in pain, causing Visenya to wake sitting up promptly, breathing heavily, but not before she caught the sight of the Lion prowling around the two.**

The pain of the two animals caused Visenya some discomfort. She rubbed the two body parts she had seen injured by the poor desperate animals.

"Ned?" she whispered to herself as she calmed her breathing.

The tent suddenly opened, and Valarr walked in, sleep still in his eyes and sword in hand, "Are you okay, Enya? I felt your unease."

Glancing over at Daenerys fast asleep, she motioned with her head outside and followed her brother out.

"You had a vision," Valarr declared when the two stood close. He removed the sweat from her head, noticing her pale skin and heavy breathing, "Was it, mother? Shaera?"

"No," Visenya quickly shook her head, easing his worries. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it tightly, "I think Jon and Eddard are in trouble."

"-Then, you must go."

Visneya and Valarr raised their swords to the voice in fright until they rested before Daenerys's face, which held no panic, only trust in her sister and good brother's skills. Quickly the two lowered their swords as Visenya gritted her teeth, walking Daenerys back into the tent with her brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful when sneaking up on warriors, Dany?"

Dany lit some candles with a smirk, "Warriors, who cannot hear the footsteps of a small woman?"

Visenya and Valarr smirked back at her remark, and Daenerys could see the similarities of the two siblings just by that look alone.

Visenya stepped forward, "Did you mean it?"

Daenerys took hold of her hands and smiled softly, "Our nephew and the man who raised him to be a good loyal man, may be in danger. If we can prevent it, we should."

With a sharp nod, Visenya looked over her shoulder to her brother, "Bring me Aeravon, I must warn Eddard of my dream, and tell father, Maelor and Jac, we leave at first light."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌  
**290 AC.**

Visenya paced in front of her mother, her head down and brow furrowed as Queen Jaenara sadly watched her. Since her first Sight, Visenya had been inundated with different images, all connected to her brother and his secret wife, along with her nephew. He was now only known as an unwanted bastard to the people surrounding him, save the man who had hidden him, the final request of his dying sister. And then there was her sister, Daenerys. Visenya had wished for a sister since Valarr had been born. Later, her wish was granted as her mother birthed her precious sister, Shaera. But now she had another sister and brother. Although, the Sight had shown that her brother was not kind or fair to Daenerys, or to those around him.

Eddard Stark was an unusual man that Visenya had seen a lot of since her first Sight. He had a son the same age as Aegon, as well as two daughters and a son younger than them. It was her mother that had informed her of her unique gift, and though Visenya knew she was strongly connected with the Anifeiliaid, she never expected her Sight to be so painful and draining. It was no wonder after her mother's visions she was bed-bound for days after, as had Visenya following her first and the many others that followed. She had questioned her mother, why she was getting so many visions. Yes, they may have all had some new aspects to them, but they were all around the same subjects; Aegon and Daenerys.

Her family.

Jaenara had admitted, following Visenya's recovery, that this was not Visenya's first Sight Walk. In fact, when she was only a few moons old, she had been shown similar to what she had encountered that day. It was only after spending many days studying with the Elders that Jaenara had been able to connect with the Anifeiliaid and see what they had shared with her daughter, who was too young to do anything. It was an experience that left her in a deep sleep for many nights and weak for many moons. Still, it allowed her to see that the Anifeiliaid were blessing her daughter with a duty to save her family and save Westeros from destruction.

_Born to lines separated by Doom, the Dragon shall be reborn._  
_From the ashes, a fire shall be returned, and she will repair the fractured world to what is right._  
_Azor Ahai will rise, born again, to once more use Lightbringer to thwart the darkness._  
_Chains will break, and Snow shall be no more._  
_Renewed shall be the line of the Dragon's. Renewed shall be the world._

It was a duty that Jaenara did not want for her child, a task she could only see her baby daughter dying from. So, for the first time since she too had her first Sight Walk, Jaenara, Queen and Spiritual Leader of Thyscoa, ignored the Anifeiliaid and their impossible duty for her child.

Nevertheless, after trying with all her might, fate could not be fought. Visenya could not be held back from her birthright. To fight for the freedom and lives of so many, Jaenara could not keep her daughter back from fulfilling her destiny.

"What shall I do, Mother?"

Jaenara looked up at her daughter's questions, Amethyst meeting Amethyst as their eyes met. Jaenara raised from her desk, walked over to Visenya, softly took hold of her hand, and sat her down on the cushioned seats next to them.

"As always with the Sight," Jaenara began to explain to her. "The choice must always be yours."

"Aegon is miserable," Visenya frowned in despair, tears forming in her eyes. "Or John Snow. The false name he has been bestowed. A hideous name given to innocent children simply due to their lineage. This is the world the Anifeiliaid wants me to save? To join a brother who is despised by many and a sister who is abused by her own blood? How can the Anifeiliaid wish this of me, Mother?"

The term bastard was not one used or heard of in Thyscoa, for Visenya was very much one and why she was hurt by the word when explained by her parents. Daelon may have not been her father by blood, but he had been there as any father would typically be as he had been for when Valarr and Shaera had been born. The same for the other children in Thyscoa. Awful names to emphasize that the child was wrong, not right. In Thyscoa, a child was a blessing and never wrong; to treat a child with such ill will was blaspheme to the people of Thyscoa and the Anifeiliaid.

"Maybe that is one of the reasons the Anifeiliaid have chosen you," Jaenara suggested to her angered daughter. "The world that Aegon and Daenerys are a part of is a world that only men have ruled over. They know no different. It is a world where women are beneath men, most have no voice, and those who do are punished for it."

Thyscoa was a country where men and women were treated equally, their leader was a woman, their general a man. Women were a part of their army and fought just as well as the men, some even better. Some women were Blacksmiths, while some men were Dressmakers. It's what made their home so beautiful and sacred.

Visenya frowned, "If women are beneath them, how am I supposed to do anything to help?"

Jaenara smiled brightly at her daughter, she stroked her daughter's forehead with her thumb, "With this-" she then pointed to where her heart lay "-and this. With the stubbornness that ignored all my warnings and fought with all her might to become a warrior of Thyscoa, to protect our lands and people. You are strong, Visenya, your heart is loving and kind, while your mind is focused and prepared. Do not doubt the Anifeiliaid; this is an immense task that the Anifeiliaid would only trust to the right person, and that is you."

Visenya curled into her mother, biting her lip in thought, "It is wrong," she declared after a few moments of silence. "What they are doing with Aegon is wrong. Eddard is wrong to keep Jon's lineage from his wife; she treats him worse than a life she trod on below her foot. Her actions are wrong, but if she just knew, then things could be different. If Eddard married her, she must be a somewhat fair woman, so why not trust her?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Visenya pulled back at her mother's question, brow furrowed, "But how?"

Jaenara had not been idle following her discovery of Visenya's future. Queen Jaenara had spies all over the world and used that network to watch over Aegon and Daenerys. Aegon was easy to keep watch over for Winterfell. It was a strange settlement where it's Lord and Lady allowed people to walk around their home freely. Daenerys was more complicated. Viserys and Daenerys were known to King Robert of Westeros. They had prizes for their heads. Always on the run and always kept away, the spies had difficulty keeping up until they were able to infiltrate the circle and join the brother and sister on their travels. It's how Visenya knew of the troubles with her nephew and sister, along with the visions shown by the Anifeiliaid.

Visenya stood and began pacing again, "I am a child to Eddard. I am also a bastard child."

Jaenara stood with anger and took hold of her daughter's shoulders, "Do not associate yourself with that term ever again, Visenya! You are a child that was born of love, and you are a Princess that is adored by the people of Thyscoa."

"I'm sorry," Visenya sadly sighed, hugging her mother tightly. "But he will think that. He will also question the land I come from, and that is something we have never revealed to an outsider."

Jaenara pulled them back down to the cushioned seat, adjusting the loose hair that had fallen into Visenya's face. "He is a kind and fair man," she admitted. "Through my own Sights and from the news I receive of him, he is one that could be trusted with our secret. After all, to protect his sister's child, he lied to all those he loved, and while they looked down upon Aegon, Eddard Stark raised the child to be fair and kind just like him."

"So, I have your permission to write to him?" Visenya inquired hesitantly.

Jaenara nodded a soft smile upon her beautiful face, "Yes, you may. But I would like to read it and all future correspondences between you both. You may use my desk."

Visenya kissed her mother's soft cheek, "Thank you, Mother."


	7. If you love her, you will trust her

**291 AC**

Swords clashed as Visenya's sword drove forward to halt Aelinor's; the two smirked at each other, slowly circling as their swords kissed. Visenya pushed him away and turned her body to strengthen her hit, and the sword missed Aelinor's head by the width of a finger.

Aelinor's eyes lit up, "Are you trying to tame my hair, niece?"

Ducking his own hit, Visenya grinned, "Well, the ladies have complained of its mess, Uncle."

Valarr, seated on the fence that surrounded the training field, chuckled at the look of dismay on his Uncle's face, enough for Visenya to use the muscle she had developed training daily to push Aelinor to the ground and held her sword at his neck. "Do you yield, Uncle Messy Head?"

"Enough of this child's play," Daelon frowned at the two, as Aelinor pushed Visenya's sword away with a roll of his eyes. As Aelinor stood up and dusted himself off, Daelon raised a brow at Visenya, "You were lucky too many times, Visenya. Remember: If your head comes away from your neck, it's over."

Visenya nodded tightly, glaring over at her brother, who was failing to hide his sniggers. When his father's ears caught them, he turned to his son, "Valarr, against Visenya next."

"What?!" Valarr squeaked, sitting up straight while Visenya smiled widely at the challenge. "Mother said I am to fight only you, not Visenya."

Daelon shrugged casually, though Visenya could see the mirth in her Father's eyes, "Words or sniggers are enough for a duel. You sniggered... now show how you could have done better."

Valarr jumped off the fence, sword in hand, as he passed his Father, he scowled at him, "I'm telling mother."

Visenya snorted, "It'll be worth the scolding."

Ignoring his sister, Valarr joined her in the center, raising his blade to slide against hers, the steel singing out loud at the sensation. The sibling's locked eyes and Valarr gulped at the glee within his sister's narrowed eyes.

"Begin."

Valarr ducked quickly as Visenya's sword swished over his head, rolling past her legs and gathering himself as she steadied herself. Once she did, she ran at him with a war cry, and his sword flew up defensively to meet hers in the air. Soon the two were exchanging blows, their Uncle and Father encouraging them and pointing out mistakes. As much as Valarr dreaded going against his sister, she was the only one that treated him as an equal rather than a Prince or child. It was Visenya that had given him his first sword wound, and it was Visenya that had cleaned it up afterward.

Visenya advanced, and Valarr moved his sword in a downward arch towards Visenya's feet. However, like their Mother, Visenya was swift on her feet and jumped gracefully over the sword, spinning to right herself before her sword ended up at her brother's neck. Breathing heavily, Valarr felt the sword wobble as he swallowed tightly, "I yield."

Visenya moved to sword away and smiled down at him proudly, "That was a good fight."

Valarr hid his face to conceal his blush at her compliment, as much as they fought, Visenya was his best friend and the one person he looked up to. Much like their Father and Uncle, Visenya had learned that compliments don't come so easily as you grow older, so to receive one from her was rare.

Daelon nodded, but both children could see the pride in his eyes, "That should be enough today. Visenya, you have training with Vaghara. Valarr, you have studies with Elder Tarys. I'll see you both for supper."

The siblings looked at each other before Valarr yelled, "Last one to the palace has to clean Vaghara and Yaenor's stables!"

The two ran off as Daelon and Aelinor chuckled at their constant need to beat one another. Aelinor watched the two forms run as fast as they could in the distance. Still, he could see Visenya beginning to gain ground due to the additional years she had been training over Valarr. Knocking his brother's arm, he gestured to the two, "Remember when that was us?"

Daelon shook his head, smirking, "I remember beating you every time."

Shaking his head with a quirk of his lips, Aelinor collected his things, "I remember it very differently."

"Well, they are not us," Daelon pointed at his children in mock disdain, who were mere specks on the horizon. "They are devious children that fight over everything. And they've begun including Shaera. I thought she may be saved, but last night at supper, she charged out of the room declaring she had been first to finish so could bathe first."

Aelinor laughed out loud, "Like I said, brother. Remember when that was us?"

..........

Visenya and Valarr reached the castle, Visenya laughing at her victory as they walked through the halls, catching their breaths. They were going down the path to their room when a servant, Aelyx, ran up to them, shouting Visenya's name.

Visenya smiled wide at the scroll within Aelyx's hand, "Thank you, Aelyx," she called to him as he walked away, and she unrolled the scroll.

Valarr looked over her shoulder as she unrolled the long message and noticed it written in the strange tongue of Westeros. He shuddered at the thought of his lessons with Elder Tarys next where he was learning to speak the plain language of the people of the West, it was just a bore. Visenya had been learning the language too and despised it as much as he. However, she was more adept at reading and writing than speaking the language. It was amusing at how opulent her voice sounded when speaking in Western.

Visenya smiled brightly, "Lord Ned has been blessed with another Son, his third. Lady Catelyn is well and is thankful for the blanket, Mother made her." She frowned as she read on, "His name is Rick-on?" Visenya tilted her head at the strange name that had Valarr frowning as she tried to pronounce it again, "Rye-kon? Ree-kon?"

She held the scroll to Valarr and pointed to the word on the page, but Valarr scratched his shaking head, "The people of the West have such strange names."

"I think it's Rick-on," Visenya pronounced slowly. "Yes. Rickon. I'm so happy he is healthy-"

Valarr watched with wide eyes as Visenya's Amethyst eyes, which were identical to his, glowed brightly. She let out a harsh gasp and fell to the floor with a loud bang. Luckily Valarr had quick reflexes and caught his sister before her head hit the floor. He could only watch in shock as his sister's body tightened, and her tanned skin from training many hours in the sun began to pale.

"Mother!" Valarr screamed. " **Mother**!"

Valarr could hear several footsteps beginning to run in his direction, his sister's well being his only concern. For as long as he could remember, his Mother had asked him only one thing, one single rule; If Visenya ever fell and was unmoving, he was to call her immediately, and she would come. She spoke only the truth as Queen Jaenara ran ahead of her guards, servants, and advisors, falling to her knees next to him as her eyes took in Visenya's still form.

"Take her to her room," Jaenara commanded the guards, who were very familiar with what was transpiring. As the guards took Visenya from his lap, Jaenara turned to her son and took in his pallid features, "You did well, Valarr."

When Visenya woke the next day, Valarr was next to her, holding her hand. He continued holding her hand as she cried out in horror at the future events in Westeros should she not complete the duty assigned to her by the Anifeiliaid.

When their family left the two of them alone, Valarr made a vow to his sister. "I will join you when you leave to protect the Westerners." Visenya began to shake her head to stop his words, but Valarr spoke over her. "You are my sister, I will not let you face this alone. I will follow you, and while you protect those in the West, I will protect you. I make you this vow."

Visenya could not stop her tears and pulled Valarr onto the bed, holding onto him tightly, overwhelmed by the vow he had just made. Her mind was taken back to when she, at the age of ten, made her vow to Eddard Stark, and now at the age of ten, her brother was making a similar vow to her.

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**290 AC**

Maester Luwin hastily walked over to his Lord, Eddard Stark, showing Robb and Jon how to hold a strung bow correctly. When he wasn't busy with other duties, he preferred to teach his boys as much as he could himself.

"My Lord," Maester Aemon announced himself, and his Lord let out a wearily sigh as he looked up at the old Maester. "Apologies for the interruption, an Eagle has arrived with an unknown sigil with only your name written upon."

Eddard, known to his friends and family as Ned, frowned, "An Eagle?" He could see the Maester held no letter, "Where is it?"

The Maester shuffled his feet, seemingly embarrassed to speak the next words out loud, "The beast won't allow anyone close to take the letter. It is only an assumption, but it seems as if the beast will only allow the message to be delivered to its recipient."

Eddard rolled his eyes, "That is foolish, Maester Luwin," he passed the bow to Robb and strolled past Luwin, heading up to the Rookery.

As he entered the cold towers, the raven's usual gurgling croak, that rose in pitch when someone entered the tower was absent, a sign that all was not right. He looked around and saw the ravens in their cages, quiet and staring intently at the great majestic being in front of them. When Ned turned and got his first glance at the beast, he swallowed harshly at its size and beauty, he could see the servants still trying to take the scroll that lay in its extensive talons. He realized Maester Luwin's words were correct as he saw the eagle try to attack anyone that came near. Yet, when Ned stepped forward, the large beast allowed him to come near, intelligence within it's large, amethyst eyes. And to Eddard's disbelief, as he reached out to untie the scroll attached to his robust leg, the bird allowed him to do so. Ned took the chance to stroke the pure white feathers of the magnificent animal, only able to admire their softness.

Once the scroll was untied, Ned took a significant step back, and the bird seemed to bow it's head, with a slight chuckle he turned to the male servant that stood with Maester Luwin, both in amazement as he was. "See that the bird is cared for and receives only the best meat; if it does not leave by nightfall, let me know."

The servant nodded, and with a slight nod from Ned to Luwin, the Maester followed his Lord to Ned's private chamber. As they entered the solar, Ned turned the scroll in his fingers; the sigil burned into the seal caused him an uneasy feeling.

Turning the scroll so the Maester could see it, he questioned, "Have you seen this sigil before?"

Maester Luwin solemnly shook his head as he placed hands within his cloak sleeves, "The dragon sigil was synonymous with only one house, House Targaryen. Though you know as well as I that their sigil is a three-headed dragon breathing flames. This a single dragon with what seems like feathers instead of wings; it is a sigil I have never seen nor heard of."

Ned nodded, his own thoughts had come to the same conclusion that Luwin had just confirmed aloud. Sitting down at his desk, he stared down at the scroll, "Say nothing of this to anyone, and if anyone questions the bird, make something up."

Luwin bowed his head, "Yes, My Lord."

As soon as the Maester vacated the room, Eddard carefully peeled the sigil off and unrolled the scroll. If the morning hadn't already been full of surprises, what he read in that note would change his life and the life of his family and people, for the better. It would eventually be the catalyst that would save many lives and protect all that was dear to Eddard Stark.

\-----------------------  
\-----------------------

Catelyn Stark fell to her chair, numb and unable to speak as the scroll fluttered to the ground. It was impossible, yet she knew Ned would never play such a vicious joke on her, especially as she carried his fifth child.

Holding her rounded stomach, she looked up to her husband, sadness within her blue eyes, "All this time, all this pain; for Lyanna?"

Ned leaned against his desk in front of her, sorrow in his own eyes, "She whispered into my ear that Robert would kill him and then he was in my arms, and she was begging me to protect him. ' _Promise me, Ned. Promise me._ ' I was unable to save her, but I could save her child."

"His features are not those of the Targaryen's though," Catelyn frowned. "His dark hair, his dark eyes. But his features were all you, it's what made the lie all so convincing when in fact..."

"-They are Lyanna's features. He is Lyanna's double," Ned agreed tearfully. "When she was born, I swore to the God's I would protect her; when I thought Rhaegar had stolen her away, I felt a failure. As I fought Arthur Dayne, my incentive was to get to Lyanna, rescue her, and bring her home. Yet as she laid in her own blood, I realized I had failed her again." He let out a sob that echoed the room and pulled at Catelyn's heart. "So when she begged me to protect him, my memories replayed holding her as a babe and now holding her son, the last tie to her, and I could not tell her no."

Catelyn pulled her husband to her, as he fell to his knees, the first time he had truly grieved his sister with someone knowing the truth. Holding him to her tightly, she let out her own tears of the pain this had caused them all and her treatment of Jon this entire time. Shame enslaved her body as she recalled praying to the God's to take him away, to make him die. All along, he was an innocent child entangled in a war that his parents created because of their love of one another.

Catelyn reached down and picked up the letter that had changed everything she ever knew. Ned pulled back at her motion, and Catelyn handed him the scroll, "And this, Visenya Targhalian? I have never heard of such a house. How did she know all this?"

Taking a seat next to his wife, he plucked the rest of the scroll from his desk, it was a long letter addressed to him. Still, he could see it was a letter that he was trusted to keep secret and share with only those he trusted; Catelyn was one of those, Maester Luwin would be the only other. Ned frowned, wondering how to explain to Catelyn of the unknown wordsmith, "Your lessons as a child, did you learn of the Doom of Valyria?"

"Yes," Catelyn nodded, though her brow was furrowed. "It caused the collapse of the Valyrian Freehold. Twelve years before, Daenys the Dreamer had a powerful prophetic dream and visions that Valyria would be destroyed. Foreseeing the Doom, she convinced her Father, Aenar Targaryen, to leave Valyria before the cataclysm. Aenar moved House Targaryen and their five dragons to the island Dragonstone and the rest is history."

Ned shuffled forward, thrill within his eyes, "Yes, but what history does not know is that Aenar had a sister, Daella. She did not want to join Westeros and feared for her family, people, and dragons. So while Aenar took his family and the people loyal to him to Dragonstone, Daella went West with those loyal to her."

Catelyn frowned heavily, "West? But there is nothing West, anything that goes in that direction never returns."

Ned pointed to Visenya's letter, "According to Visenya, Daella was one of the strongest known users of Valyrian Magic, which she took with her. With this magic and the spiritual connection with their own God's, the Anifeiliaid, that showed them an island and surrounded it was magic so that no living being would discover or hurt their people. Daella renamed her people, the Targhallian's."

Catelyn took the letter and read where Eddard pointed to Visenya's words, much more descriptive of her history than Ned had been. As Catelyn read on regarding Visenya's parentage, her eyes shot up to Neds with alarm, "Her father is the Mad King?!" Ned solemnly nodded, and Catelyn read on. Visenya seemed to know of Ned's Brother and Father executed by her Father and his call for Ned's head. She also was of the understanding that in his last moments, Aerys was not in his right mind and could understand the need for a rebellion. However, she was troubled by the manner of death of her brother's first wife, Elia Martell, and children, Rhaenys and Aegon. She wasn't alone with her feelings of revulsion at the treatment of Elia Martell and her children; all of Westeros had been disgusted by the Lannister men's actions, especially Gregor Clegane's involvement.

Visenya explained the relationship between her Mother, Jaenara and Father, Daelon, and how her Mother had married the General of their army. She was lucky to now have two younger siblings, Valarr and Shaera, that she adored. She also explained how she was to know all she did and the history of the country. The history of Westeros, she had learned through spies that the Targhallian's had all around Westeros and Pentos. The events that only a few knew of, she had seen through the visions she had been gifted with since a babe by their God's, it was how she was able to know of Jon and also know of future events.

Catelyn's eyes widened as Visenya finished off her long message, glancing up as Ned nodded in dismay at the part he knew she had just read. Catelyn shuffled closer to her husband, " _The Anifeiliaid has bestowed me with a duty, following visions of what will happen to your world if something is not done. May will die. You will die. One vision that repeats itself is of the Stag, who will behead the Wolf leaving it's pups to suffer, while the Wolf will gut the Stag, and war will ravage all that is known. The East will be decimated by war and greed. But not all is written in stone, there is a prophecy:_ _'Born to lines separated by Doom, the Dragon shall be reborn. From the ashes, a fire shall be returned, and she will repair the fractured world to what is right.'_

" _I am that child, Lord Stark, it is my destiny to save your world from ruin. Why? I still am yet to understand, but I hope you will help stop the evil from ruining your world and mine and prevent your death, a sight I have been cursed to see too many times. Let me help save your family as you saved my nephew, after all, we are family now. I know this will be hard not only to understand but also to believe as I am only a child of ten, but know that I take my duty seriously and hope you will too. I also hope you will respond to this message, as you would expect, I am eager to hear from the man I know so much about from my visions, yet do not know personally. If you do wish to respond then, please return this message to Aeravon before the following sunset after my note arrived; otherwise, Aeravon will leave. You may have noticed Aeravon is quite a unique animal, I am told he is what you would call an Eagle, and while he may look like an Eagle, he is, in fact, one of the Aquilae. The Aquilae, are the Lords of Eagles. Aeravon is a personal friend; due to his lineage, he is much more intelligent than a typical Eagle and will know who may read your messages. He also likes rabbits, feed him a few, and you will have a loyal friend for life_."

Catelyn stopped as she mentally read ahead, Ned seemed to pick up on her surprise and took the scroll from her, finishing it off for her. " _Please tell your wife of Jon. He does not deserve to be besmirched for being a product of love, if you love her, you will trust her. May the Anifeiliaid bless you and your family. In good faith, Princess Visenya Targhallian, Princess and heir apparent of Thyscoa_."

"A princess?" Catelyn released a shaky breath, "And only ten, I could never imagine Robb or Jon writing such a well-written message." She looked up at Ned, who was looking back at the message, "Do you believe her?"

Ned nodded instantly, "I do." He shook his head slightly, "Why? I am unsure, but she has risked much communicating to me, knowing of my relationship with Robert. And I worry what happens if we were to ignore this. Especially with my dreams of late."

Catelyn took his hands, concerned, "I knew you were having trouble sleeping, but you did not say anything about dreams."

"I remembered not," Ned confessed with a shake of the head. "Until I read Visenya's message. I, too, have had dreams of Stags, Wolves, the Mad King, and war. I have seen our home burned and our children murdered. If this is what is to come, then I can only trust Visenya, yes, she may be ten. Still, as I read this letter-" he held the scroll aloft, "-this letter was not one of a child who had a silly dream, this was a child that wants to help, and I will let her. If it saves our home, our children, and our people, then I find it easy to trust her and her visions."

Catelyn stared at her husband, Eddard Stark, was a fierce warrior and a good Lord of Winterfell, and the North, Though, she could see that his dreams and the message from Visenya had shaken him. But he wasn't alone, Catelyn agreed with her husband. If they disregarded this message and Visenya's visions were real, could she risk her children's lives? No, she couldn't, and she knew Ned felt the same.

"I agree," Catelyn declared. "It sounds mad, but I believe in her, and I believe she can save you and our family." She stood up and adjusted her dress, Eddard looked up to her with a brow raised. When she looked to him, she smiled softly, "I hope I am able to meet Areavon before his departure, but I believe I have an apology to make to a boy, to who I have wished many immoral things upon. I see now that even if he was your child, I never should have treated him with such disdain. It's time to make amends of my actions and hope that Jon will forgive me; however, I know if that treatment had been bestowed upon me, I'm not sure I would ever forgive the doer."

Ned smiled sadly at her, he could not agree with her treatment of Jon and had ignored it as to not rock more what had already been rocked too hard. "Jon looks up to you, he has the heart of his mother, he will forgive and forget."

"I know," Catelyn tearfully nodded. "For you have that same heart, but I will never forgive myself. I voice my love of my God's, to the Mother Above, who represents motherhood and nurturing, and yet I have disappointed her and myself. You and Jon may forgive me one day, but I will never forgive myself." She turned towards the door, though before she opened it, she turned back to Ned, "Thank her for me, Visenya. She has given us a gift of being able to undo our actions before hope is lost." At Ned's nod, she hastily left the solar to where she knew Jon was, it would be a steep road ahead for the two of them. Still, wounds and feelings would heal and Jon, although not Stark by name as a way of protecting him, would be a sixth child to Ned and Catelyn, and would never be looked upon by anyone in his family again.

Ned also allowed another into the small circle that knew Jon's true lineage. From the glint in Maester Luwin's eyes as all was discussed, Ned was sure the Maester had known the truth all along. Many messages would be exchanged between Ned and Visenya over the years and a friendship built; he would update her on Jon and his achievements, while she would tell him of her training and more of her country and their customs. It would be the camaraderie between these two that would change their lives forever; for Ned, his family would be saved, and his people cared for. For Visenya, she would find someone who loved her with all his might and respected her for her strength and heart.

As Ned and Catelyn stood in the Rookery, holding each other close, they watched the form of Areavon flew towards the setting sun. They each hoped Visenya's words were true, and she would indeed save them all.


	8. It is time

**297 AC**

Ducking under the blades that slashed at her, Visenya turned and halted their descending cut with her own sword, Thalin, meaning Dauntless. Pushing with all her might, she was able to lunge towards Daena and traverse her, so her feet entangled one another before grabbing the dagger held in her belt and crossing the blades to trap Daena's sword and disarming her. However, Visenya could not celebrate that she had disarmed Daena for the first time, she still had Naerys to defeat. Nevertheless, her lips twitched as she heard Shaera cheering loud for her.

Naerys, one of Thyscoa's finest warriors, would not go easy on her, and Visenya respected that. Naerys charged at the princess, screaming as she swung her sword, but Visenya was ready, and the clash of blades sent a shiver down Visenya's spine. The two circled one another, their edges evenly pressed together, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose. It was just as her father had taught her, their blades shivered under the brutality of each other's strength. Visenya dug her heel into the ground with all her strength and pushed Naerys back, unlike Daena, Naerys was not easily unbalanced and stepped only a few paces back. Still, it was enough for Visenya to advance forward and start their fight.

Pushing off the ground, Visenya's body heaved into the air. Her blade swung down onto Naerys. The move had Naerys thinking quickly as her sword moved towards Visenya's. Still, her mind knew she should go after Visenya's unprotected body. Yet, she was too late as Visenya landed on the other side of her, and her blade twisted smoothly. Visenya faked her direction with her sword and tossed the blade in the air. Spinning down to the ground, she knocked Naerys's legs beneath her, grasping the dagger hidden in her boot before rising as Naerys sank to the floor. Then, in an elegance they'd only seen in Queen Jaenara, Visenya's hand caught the sword before it hit the ground. She twisted the two blades and turned them on Naerys just as her body hit the ground. Naerys's sword lay on the earth, too far away for her to grab, as Visenya's crossed either side of her neck.

Visenya felt her breath leave her, as she stared down at the warrior she had looked up to her entire life. Breathing heavily, her eyes widely looked down at Naerys, "Do you yield?"

Naerys only gazed at her. An uneasy feeling settled in Visenya's stomach, until a slight smirk twitched at Naerys' lips, "I yield."

" **Yes**!"

Visenya jumped as Shaera screamed out in celebration, and slowly her uncle, father, brother, Daena, and Naerys began clapping. Visenya lowered her weapons as Naerys got up, nodding at her as Shaera ran towards her and threw herself into her older sister's arms.

"I knew you could do it!" Shaera exclaimed, and Visenya held onto her tightly, hiding her emotions in her sister's silver hair.

It was not just Naerys and Daena that Visenya had battled that day. She had fought all those willing, and with each fight won, her confidence grew more and more. Naerys and Daena fighting her together threw her for a moment, catching her father's smirk as the two warriors advanced on her. However, she had been trained well, and she had been trained hard.

Valarr, now taller than Visenya, pulled her and Shaera into a group hug, "Well done, sister."

Visenya blushed at the praise from her brother. He, too, was a strong and intelligent warrior. He had kept his promise of training harder than her to accompany her on her mission. Yet there was one person who said nothing, but as their eyes met across the training field, Visenya could see the tears falling from her mother's eyes. She let go of her siblings and advanced towards her mother and queen, the powerful figure she had looked up to all her life stood strong as she approached. At seventeen, Visenya now took after her mother with all her features; their amethyst eyes, white-blonde hair, and tall, toned bodies. It was often spoken of how much Visenya resembled her mother, and now she was just as strong a warrior as her mother.

Visenya smirked at her mother, "I told you I would do it."

Jaenara laughed tearfully, remembering clearly Visenya, who had only just passed her fifth nameday, begging to be just as good a warrior as her. And now she was. "I never had any doubts, my child."

Visenya moved into her mother's arms, and as they encircled her, she whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

Jaenara held onto her tighter, yet before she could say anymore, Visenya's body stiffened as her eyes rolled back and fell into her mother's arms. With the powers of the Anifeiliaid entwined between them, Jaenara's body went still as her eyes closed from the energy that encircled them. Abruptly, mother and daughter fell to the ground.

That evening, Visenya blinked awake, and her eyes focused on her mother, who held her in her arms stroking her head.

"Don't speak," Jaenara told her softly, and gathered Visenya closer. "I knew today as you disarmed all those soldiers that it was time, my heart knew it was time. But now, the Anifeiliaid has willed it."

"Winter is coming, Mother," Visenya tearfully told her. "And it will even reach Thyscoa if not stopped. I must stop it, to not only protect our family and people, but Aegon, and Daenerys too."

A tear fell from Jaenara's Amethyst eyes, slid down her face and onto her daughter's face, mixing with the tears on her skin. Kissing her forehead, Jaenara whispered for them both, "Then it's time."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

Catelyn stood in the courtyard as the party returned from their duties. She expected to see sour faces on everyone's faces but was taken aback when she saw the smile on Bran's face and something furry in his arms.

"Mother!" Bran exclaimed happily when he saw her standing there. "We each have a direwolf puppy!"

Catelyn's eyes widened, she turned to Ned, who was just getting off his horse. His face was tired, as always his appearance from dealing with deserters. Ned only shrugged, "They train them and feed them themselves, we do nothing,"

Bran ran to Catelyn and held the pup up to her; the pup whined at being pulled from the warmth of Bran's cloak. While the pup looked like a small wolf, as his eyes met Catelyn's, she was taken aback by their yellowness. Her hand tentatively stroked the little animal as Bran declared, "I've named him, Summer!"

Bran pushed the pup into her arms as Catelyn turned back to Ned wide-eyed, "But there are no direwolves south of the wall?"

Ned shrugged, "Well, now there's six."

Ser Rodrik Cassel, Master-at-Arms at Winterfell, shook his head as he walked past his Lord and Lady, "They don't belong down here."

Bran ignored the Master-at-Arms and pulled Summer from his mother's arms running towards the castle to show Arya and Sansa.

As Robb walked past her towards the castle, with three of the pups in his arms, he smiled sheepishly at his mother. Catelyn couldn't help but chuckle as one jumped onto his shoulder and began licking his ear, "Is that one yours?"

Robb tried to lightly nudge the smokey grey pup away from his ear, "I've named him, Grey Wind."

When Robb entered the castle, she saw Jon walking towards her, his face was drawn. He was about to walk past her when she heard the pup in his arms yap at him, stopping him in his tracks; she looked down at the pup seeing it was white as newly fallen snow in his arms. "And who is this?"

John only glowered, "The runt of the litter, like me."

Catelyn tutted at his words and attitude, noting Ned had heard Jon's words and was walking towards them. "I think unique is a more apt term; unlike his siblings, he has a pure color mane of hair, like you."

When Ned stood next to her, she took his arm. He nodded to the white direwolf, "So what are you going to call him?"

"Ghost," Jon declared after staring down at the pup for a few moments.

"I like it," Catelyn smiled at him. "A unique name for a unique wolf."

They all turned to return to the castle where they could all hear the other children's squeals as they met the other pups. Entering the fort, Maester Luwin, approached them with a small smile on his face, "A white eagle has arrived, my Lord."

Jon frowned as the Maester handed his father a scroll and slowly walked away from the couple. Though his eyes caught the seal and were confused when he was unable to recognize it, especially at hearing an eagle had delivered it. At seeing Jon's suspicious face, and hesitant steps, Ned motioned him away, "Go introduce Ghost to the rest of the family."

Jon obeyed his father's directions and left the trio, though his heart welcomed a small jolt at seeing the sigil, which he had never felt before.

Catelyn turned to Ned, "Is it Visenya?"

Ned nodded, briefly showing her the unsealed wax seal before ripping it and unrolling the scroll. His fingers tightened upon the scroll as he read on, and only when he reached the end, he shook his head and turned to Catelyn. "We need to discuss this privately."

Catelyn said nothing and followed Ned up to his solar. Once she shut the door, she noticed he was pacing the small room, "Visenya says, Jon Arryn is dead, and his death was not a natural one. She says something is brewing, and she feels now is the time we join forces to protect our home and family."

Catelyn's mouth opened and closed in shock, "Jon Arryn, dead? No... that's not possible."

Ned held out the letter to her, "She seems quite adamant." She skimmed the scroll. "We have known Visenya for many years, she knows of my relationship with Jon. I don't believe she would send this letter without fully believing in her visions."

When Catelyn reached the last paragraph of the letter, she frowned, "The King will come to Winterfell and ask you to be his Hand?"

"It makes sense," Ned nodded gravely, sitting at his desk. "Robert always said he only trusted Jon and me."

Catelyn wanted to question Visenya's letter some more when there was a knock at the door, and Maester Luwin entered. The Maester's face was grim; it caused the couple to share a brief look before Maester Luwin cleared his throat, "Another letter has arrived, my Lord, it is from the King."

Ned took the letter from him, noticing that it was already open, as Maester Luwin did with most letters at Ned's instruction. As Ned began reading, the Maester bowed his head, "I am so very sorry, my Lord."

Ned passed the letter to Catelyn, who shook her head as the tears formed within her blue eyes as she read Robert's words. Visenya was correct, Jon Arryn was dead, and the King was coming to the North.

Ned walked past the two, "I'm going to the Godswood."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

"All these years, and I still feel like an outsider when I come here," Catelyn stated, looking around the beautiful place of worship rather than at Ned as he busied himself cleaning Ice.

Ned almost laughed off the notion, but in his grief simply shook his head at his wife, "You have six northern children. You're not an outsider."

Catelyn smiled humorlessly, "I wonder if the old gods agree."

Ned shrugged, returning to Ice, "It's your gods with all the rules."

"I am so sorry, my love."

Ned again shrugged, his attention still on Ice "I hoped for one moment that it was all false, that Visenya was mad like her father. I feel folly for wishing that."

Catelyn crouched down next to Ned, "Then I must be folly too, for I felt the same way. But as I left the castle and saw all my children laughing with their new direwolves, I imagined what was to happen if Visenya's visions came true, and we had not heeded Visenya's warnings. Unlike Jon Arrynn, Visenya will save our family, our home, and our people. I have the utmost faith."

Ned was quiet as he cleaned Ice, then a thought came to him, and he turned back to Catelyn, "Your sister? The boy...?"

"They both have their health, Gods be good," Catelyn let out a shaky breath. "But Visenya was correct with her other foresight, the king rides for Winterfell. With the queen and all the rest of them. It is as you believed, there's only one thing he's after if he's coming this far North." Ned had returned to shining Ice with silent fury, "You can always say no, Ned."

Ned scoffed, "To my friend and brother, Rob, yes, maybe. To King Robert, fat chance." He stood and sheathed Ice, before taking a deep breath, "I will accept, but I will also ask to delay my parting to greet Visenya. Robert would afford me for such a big demand."

Catelyn stepped into Ned's arms tearfully, "It's all happening as she predicted. Can she really save us all?"

"I don't know," Ned told her truthfully, holding her close. "But I know and feel she will do all she can to make sure she will."

They returned to the castle and met the new members of their household that had just been named; Rickon had called his wolf, Shaggy, his fur black, with bright green eyes. Arya, always the would-be-warrior, had named hers Nymeria, named after Princess Nymeria of the Rhoynar with her dark golden eyes, and grey fur. And finally, Sansa's, the very aptly named Lady, with her grey fur and yellow eyes, she was the smallest of the litter and seemed the primmest too. The evening would be full of laughter and play as the six direwolf pups adjusted to their new home and life.

Though the laughter would not linger following the king and queen's arrival. It was not long before the queen, and her children demanded they return to the South where it was warm. Keeping an eye on Arya, who was overwhelmingly disappointed at not seeing the 'Imp' who was casually making his way North via every brothel he could find. Sansa had developed a sickening - according to Bran and Rickon - fascination with Prince Joffrey. And finally, there was the horrifying fall by Bran as he climbed his favorite tower with only Summer watching up after him.

As the Royal party left, Winterfell was not the same.

Luckily for Ned, Robert had agreed to joining them in the South later, alongside Arya and Sansa, once more was known of Bran's injury. Ned had also convinced his brother, Benjen, from leaving with Jon to join the Wall. Benjen finally agreed on once Ned told him of the many locked up around the North that would help bolster the Wall's numbers.

Standing at the window of the Rookery, Ned looked out into the distance. He had done all he could to prevent himself and all his family from leaving Winterfell before Visenya arrived. Knowing it was only a short time before she reached Winterfell Ned, for the first time in many years, felt nervous.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he spoke into the wind, "I hope you really can help us, Visenya."

▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌♥ ▌

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**WHITE HARBOUR**

Jacarys shakily held onto his grey-speckled Equus, Rhalla, as his legs adjusted from their long voyage to the West, " _Ehtelë, i oedd gelir taith." (_ Well, that was a fun journey. _)_

Visenya hid her laughter in Vaghara's mane. It was a running joke how awful Jac was at traveling on any type of water. " _We did well. Yes, Vaghara?" (_ _Mín cara-ehtelë, Ná, Vaghara?)_

The pure white Equus let out a loud bray at Visenya's question, an almost snort which had the group chuckling while Jac only scowled. 

Daelon looked around the harbor, scowling how grey everything looked. When he saw a few children playing by, pointing at Visenya's white hair, he gruffly called to her, "Visenya, cover yourself from prying eyes."

Visenya scowled at her father as she raised her hood, " _Tye equë i forte na-niquë? Nya collo yn teimlo fel petai ni am-i mi ʼondō opéle ar ôl saita. Ha na-acca lauca." (_ _You said the north is cold? My cloak feels as if I am in the stone house after training. It is too warm._ _)_

Valarr smirked at his sister while holding a hand to cup his ear playfully, " _Na-hi miulë ni lar-o-tye, seler? Tye boe n-tawel, ben i Westies, indóme sinte-tye a ettelëa." (_ _Is this whining I hear from you, sister? You must be quiet, or the Westies, will know you are foreign with your heavy accent.)_

" _Mat-aquilae trakko!_ " Visenya spat at her brother, which only had him and the other warriors, minus Daelon, laughing at her vexation. ( _Eat aquilae shit!_ )

Daelon shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Jaenara would be going mad at Visenya's language, "Visenya, Valarr enough! And speak Westeros now... even if some are not so easy to understand."

Visenya's mouth dropped open at her father's tease while Valarr let out a loud laugh as he jumped onto Vaenor. That was until Aeravon appeared suddenly with a loud squawk, landing on Visenya's shoulder. Valarr jumped at the white bird's appearance falling onto the ground, he quickly jumped up, scowling at his sister, " _Traako! Tye isintë so oedd har a ve ana thos me!" (_ _Shit! You knew he was near and likes to frighten me!_ _)_

Visenya only playfully wiggled her brows before turning her attention to Aeravon. Pulling the sealed letter out of her pocket, Visenya tied it to Aeravon's leg, before looking into her close friend's purple eyes. Their shared eye color was a sign of their bond, the same bond she shared with Vaghara. Stroking her soft feathered head, Visenya smiled and leaned closer to her friend, allowing their two heads to brush each other, " _Aeravon, ráma ana, Ned." (_ _Aeravon, fly to Ned._ _)_

Lifting her arm, Aeravon leaped into the cold skies and flew higher and higher until the Targhalian's could no longer see the white eagle.

Returning to Vaghara, she saw the others climbing onto their own equorum, kissing the majestic animal's neck, she whispered to her friend, " _Vaghara, manwa ana nor-limbë?" (_ _Ready to run fast, Vaghara?)_

Vaghara nodded her head, whining happily, and began jumping at the thought of running after being so still for so long. Jumping up onto the Equus, Visenya adjusted her cloak, praying for them to run, so she didn't feel as warm. She looked at Maelor, one of her protectors alongside Jac, both close friends with the siblings. He was frowning at the map Daelon held, his eyes intently staring at the finger Daelon used to trace their route.

The soldier leaned over to Valarr and whispered, not so quietly, " _Na-ha a anda? Ni am tarwa." (_ _Is it a long ride? I am weary.)_

Visenya smirked at the warrior, " _It seldȅ." (_ _Such a child.)_

"Western, Visenya," Daelon warned, finally rolling up the map. "With the Equorum rested, a hard ride should take two to three days, with rest."

Maelar groaned, and Jac threw his waterskin at him as Visenya and Valarr only chuckled. As the group set off walking through the town, Visenya looked up, her amethyst eyes excitedly following the direction Aeravon had flown in, "I can't wait to meet everyone."


End file.
